


Awakening in Darkness: Untethered Potential

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Padmé Amidala, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, BAMF Padmé Amidala, BAMF Quinlan Vos, BAMF Shmi Skywalker, BAMF Tahl, Blind Character, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), Clones, Covert Operation, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics of Cloning, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Intersex Padme Amidala, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Shmi Skywalker, Politics, Psychometry, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Disaster, References to Depression, Secret Strategies, Self-Indulgent Fanfiction Story, Tactile Empathy, Technopathy, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn can not comprehend why the force binds him so tightly to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He can't understand why he both barely tolerates and scorns, and yet yearns and desires, Obi-Wan. So, Qui-Gon abandons Obi-Wan Kenobi at his most vulnerable and takes Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan.Nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker doesn't understand why Master Jinn kicked out his old Padawan. Did Obi-Wan do something bad? Was Kenobi not good enough for Master Jinn? What must Anakin do to prove that he could be a Jedi, where Obi-Wan failed? And... why did Obi-Wan dislike him, Anakin, almost immediately?Blinded and wounded by Darth Maul, Kenobi struggles to survive the Naboo procedure meant to save his life. However, the procedure goes wrong and anomalies emerge making Kenobi all the more vulnerable. The Jedi Council rushes to help Jinn's former Padawan.Then eight years pass...Abandonedand (Now)Adopted
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln & Reeft & Siri Tachi & Quinlan Vos, Ferus Olin & Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin & Siri Tachi, Freemor & Anakin Skywalker, Freemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Aayla Secura, Padmé Amidala & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Mina Bonteri, Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Tahl (Star Wars), Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker/Tahl
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Introduction

##  **Awakening in Darkness:**

**Untethered Potential**

**Extremely Explicit Adult Content – _Read at your discretion._**

_(Recommended for Readers 18 years or older - NSFW)_

Created, Written, Edited, and Illustrated by Anonymous

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Star Wars Universe. It belongs to its creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is a work of fiction and does not represent the opinions and beliefs of the creators or actors. Furthermore, this story has been written for entertainment purposes and not for profit. If any entity is profiting from your access to this story, then the said entity has illegally acquired this material. You can find it on “Archive of Our Own” for free. Please do not repost this work. If someone reposts this work without the permission of the writer, which you can affirm by the original material being listed as being the work of an anonymous writer with only an email available or by emailing the writer, then you have my full permission and encouragement to pursue legal or moderation actions against the thief. **Note:** _The fanfiction writer welcomes other writers to come play in her sandbox and create their own works or continuations based on her version of the Star Wars Galaxies and narrative. Please alert the writer to your intentions, she is also available for planning and brainstorming your stories. **Email:** Unavailable_

 **Main Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker

**Altered Timeline Notes:** The timeline alterations include Anakin and Padme’s marriage prior to the Clone Wars, six months previous to the beginning of the story. That would make Anakin currently seventeen years old and Padme currently twenty-three years old at both the time of their marriage and the beginning of the story. Considering the young age at which the Queen of Naboo serves as the Monarch, I found it feasible to legalize marriage on Naboo at the age of fifteen and the age of consent to thirteen years old (but sex can only occur between two teenagers both under the age of eighteen). Also, Shmi Skywalker has yet to be taken by the Tusken Raiders. Per Canon's timeline, Obi-Wan Kenobi was twenty-four during the Phantom Menace film period. However, Qui-Gon Jinn is considerably younger, having been in his early forties during the Phantom Menace, in this story’s timeline, and he is currently fifty-one years old. The Clone Wars will be postponed an additional two years to 20 BBY. Also, please note, Bant Eerin is not Master Tahl’s Padawan in this story. **IMPORTANT:** Master Yaddle does not speak like Yoda in this story.

* * *

**Fourth Month, 23 BBY – 5:23 am**

**_Central Jedi Temple, Coruscant_ **

_Jedi Council Chambers_

The sun was just rising on Coruscant. The Jedi Temple and its austere spires were illuminated in golden light. The same golden light fell through the windows of the Jedi Council Chambers and onto the presence of the full council. “Grandmaster, Councilors,” Master Healer Allydia greets the Jedi Council formally. “After intensive testing, we were able to determine conclusively, that Master Jinn has been under extensive mind manipulation techniques by his former Jedi-Master-turned-Sith, Count Dooku. The technique is both insidious and subtle. In essence, this intrusive technique twists a personality – bringing forward darker characteristics of the personality and suppressing their most benevolent characteristics. For example, Grandmaster Yoda is well known to enjoy the presence of the creche younglings. It is noted that he tends to be endlessly patient and gentle with them. On the other hand, he is notably critical and demanding of Jedi Knights due to their frequent reckless and hotheaded behaviors. Now, imagine that his patience and gentleness are his dominant personality traits, and his criticism and disapproval are his passive personality traits. This technique inverts his personality making his passive traits dominant and his dominant traits passive. Furthermore, the technique seals away any introspective self-examination and self-awareness so that he would not question the alteration,” Master Allydia informs the council. _While it was a terrifying thing, for your real personality to be trapped behind a barrier (the Sith technique) she couldn’t quite forgive Master Qui-Gon Jinn. She had personally treated his former Padawan for exhaustion, minor fractures, and sprains too often to be objective in this situation. It was difficult to reconcile the fact that Jinn wasn’t responsible for his behavior to Obi-Wan, and that he wasn’t the monster she had believed him to be._

“So, you’re saying,” Master Windu asks to clarify, his deep voice filled with obvious dismay and much remorse and regret. “That under this technique, Master Yoda would be critical and demanding of the creche younglings and patient and gentle with hotheaded and reckless knights?” Healer Allydia nods in agreement to Master Windu’s assessment.

“Furthermore, the technique was focused on his former padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, with extreme prejudice. We also theorized that Padawan Skywalker is peripherally influenced by the technique used on Master Jinn through his training bond. Considering the nature of their bond – padawan and master – and considering the frequency of the time they spent together, the bleed over would be considerable,” Master Allydia continues succinctly,

“Were you able to confirm if Padawan Skywalker is being influenced and to what extent?” Master Plo Koon asks.

“Yes, and he was. He willingly submitted to the evaluation, whereas Master Jinn had to be sedated.” Healer Allydia confirms. “Skywalker’s symptoms are mood swings including aggressive and overly-competitive behavior, delusionary beliefs, struggles with self-awareness, mild paranoia, impulsivity, and considerable trust issues. Skywalker has been struggling with meditation, force sensory techniques, and force control. The force control issues can be overcome with brute power, but they would be especially draining. Padawan Skywalker had allowed us to monitor and sedate him as soon as the results were discovered by the technicians. He had a panic attack in Medical as the result of being informed of the medical findings.”

“Suggestions, for treatment, you have?” Yoda asks Healer Allydia.

“The bond between Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker needs to be broken. Then Padawan Skywalker should be assigned to a new master with a stable force presence. I recommend both Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker be mandated to see Mind Healers, twice-weekly minimum.” Healer Allydia informs the council. “As for Master Jinn, that is trickier,” the healer murmurs. “We, Healers and Mind Healers, collectively have discussed possible treatment options but were unable to decide a course of action. We have decided on three options to give to you, the council. The first option is to reverse the technique, but that would suppress the memories after the Sith technique was used on Master Jinn, which would erase approximately twenty years of his memory, permanently. The second option is to suppress the technique, allowing the true personality to emerge. This would allow Master Jinn to deal with the memories of his actions in a healthier manner, but it would take years for a full recovery and he would be retired as a Jedi during that extensive period. Also, to only suppress the technique would make the treatment reversible by the Sith. The third option would be to delicately reverse the technique partially, allowing Master Jinn to disassociate from the prior twenty years of memories and emotions, but keep his memories. The final option would require delicate and detailed psychometric force manipulation on the Sith technique. It would completely render the Sith’s insidious technique inert and the Sith would be incapable of replacing it.” Healer Allydia concludes.

“Please give us some time to discuss this,” Councilor Mace Windu requests. Bowing low, Master Healer Allydia leaves the council chambers quickly. The doors whoosh shut behind with a particularly pneumatic-like hiss. She takes a comfortable seat outside of the council chambers and pulls out her datapad to complete her extensive paperwork as the healer-in-charge of Master Jinn’s and Padawan Skywalker’s case. She opens a data-feed and exchanges notes with her Mind Healer contemporary. 

* * *

**_Two hours later_** , the Council calls for Healer Allydia. “Master Healer Allydia, the council has decided on the method of treatment for Master Jinn. We would like you to perform the third option, partial reversion of the Sith technique by a psychometric,” Master Mace Windu informs the twi’lek healer. Healer Allydia hums in agreement, fully supporting their decision. _It was the method she favored. Master Jinn would still require several months of intensive Mind Healing._

“Councilors, some information has come to light about Padawan Skywalker,” the healer informs them tentatively. _She is referring to the information the on-staff Mind Healer Padawan had overheard on an emergency comm between Padawan Skywalker and Senator Amidala. The information which had led her contemporary to confront Padawan Skywalker about it and inform him it would be reported to the Jedi Council. Padawan Skywalker was sedated due to an impending panic attack. Healer Allydia and Mind Healer Loa had a very convoluted and messy conversation with Padawan Skywalker about his relationship with the Senator and what he wanted in life, not thirty minutes ago._ Master Yoda waves for her to continue. “First, though, I would firmly suggest to whomever you reassign Padawan Skywalker to, as his Master, should inform Skywalker of their educational plans for him once he wakes. They need to be honest and forthright with Skywalker and explain their objectives. His trust in the Jedi order has been sorely tested,” The councilors nod in cautious agreement.

“Furthermore, due to the impulsivity which was bestowed on him by his connection to Master Jinn, by the unintentional manipulations on part of Senator Amidala in her ignorance, and by the feelings of insecurity prompted in him by Master Jinn’s emotional negligence, Padawan Skywalker has made some inappropriate decisions as a Jedi. He is married to Senator Amidala and has kept it a secret.” The council exclaims in a wordless mixture of surprise, dismay, anger, and horror, “I believe that his decision to marry the senator was greatly influenced by others and should not be held against him. He has been looking for stability that neither the Jedi council nor Master Jinn has given him.” _The silence which followed for several moments was damning._ “Furthermore, I would suggest that it be his decision if he remains married to the Senator. Give him time to consider it, at least four months, and offer him options. I know he cannot be an active Jedi Padawan, Knight, or Master as a married man, but the Jedi Corps members are allowed to be married. Offer him an education at Coruscant University if he chooses to leave the Jedi. His decision was due to the failings of the Jedi and his training bond. We owe him options. I would also suggest marriage counseling and mind healers for both Skywalker and his wife,” Healer Allydia suggests.

_The council is reluctant to agree. They had long operated under the assumption that Skywalker’s behavioral issues were of his own natural personality. That it was a form of subversion of authority due to extensive trust issues and anger problems. However, these biases were not the impartial behavior a Jedi should exhibit. They released their feelings into the force and agreed._

* * *

**Fourth Month, 23 BBY**

**_Satellite Jedi Temple, Coruscant_ **

_Dragon Temple_

The Central Jedi Temple on Coruscant wasn’t the only temple on Coruscant. There are five additional, smaller satellite temples spread across the multi-layered landscape. The many levels of the Central Jedi Temple descended into the very earth of Coruscant, something which most of the architecture of the city could not boast. The five other temples sat lower in the city, hidden among the cloying shadows, not breaching the skyline like the Central Temple’s spires.

These temples each had their own unique designs, but the oldest of them fondly nicknamed the ‘Ugly Dragon Temple’, sat the closest to the topsoil of Coruscant among the five. The pale stone-built carved with majestic depictions of dragons and other mythical creatures was originally abandoned, but in the last four years, it had become a second, if secret, home to a dozen or so of the Jedi Sentinel Shadows. “Commander Kenobi,” one of the communication officers calls out as the knight passes, his blind man's cane tapping along the ground deceptively. “Counselor Yaddle and Master Tahl wish to speak with you in comms’ room seven.”

“Understood,” the young man says tilting his head to the side as several wisps of his coppery-gold hair escape its long braid. The white bandages around his blind eyes stand a stark contrast to his peach-and-cream complexion with golden-brown freckles. The medical process performed on Naboo to save his life had shaved years off his age among other anomalies. Most damning was the secret he’d kept from his sixteenth birthday onwards with the use of illegal suppressants.

_His former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had always flinched and withdrew quickly in the presence of a male omega. So, when, on his original sixteenth birthday he presented as a male omega, Obi-Wan had begun a stringent regiment of suppressants. The Naboo healers had theorized that their technology had inadvertently reset all of the considerable physical damage done to him, especially to his secondary gender. The Jedi Council had refused to allow him to take suppressants a second time and Obi-Wan’s body had developed differently. Intense therapy had allowed Obi-Wan to voice his fears and to find comfort in the answers. He came to accept and even enjoy being a male omega._

_There was one wound that could not be healed without extensive cloning, which Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council refused due to its illegal nature. This rendered Obi-Wan effectively blind. Master Tahl had regained her sight with extensive surgeries, but those surgeries were incompatible with Obi-Wan’s blindness. Master Tahl had taken Obi-Wan Kenobi as her padawan._

_Eight years ago, Qui-Gon Jinn had left Naboo while Obi-Wan was still in surgery, having sustained considerable wounds when killing the Sith. Master Jinn had pled Anakin’s case again. Since the council was planning to knight Obi-Wan for his impressive achievements, they allowed Qui-Gon to take on Anakin Skywalker as his padawan. However, this was before the council learned the extent of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s injuries and his age regression. Qui-Gon had not stuck around to learn the fate of his former Padawan. The council was incensed, especially Grandmaster Yoda, with Master Jinn. As punishment, the council decided to refuse information on his former padawan should Qui-Gon ask. Master Jinn, in the eight years after taking Anakin as his padawan, never asked once._

Twenty-four years old, Obi-Wan maneuvered himself into comms’ room seven. The room was opulently decorated with plush pillows, rugs, and real-wood carved wingback chairs, one of which his subordinates had fondly repurposed from a trash heap. He was told it was a neon-green and purple monstrosity made specifically for him. He joked, _“what does a chair’s color mean to a blind man? It’s how soft the cushion feels to your buttocks that matters!”_ Comms’ room seven was unofficially his. Leaning his blind man's cane against the chair, he stood at attention, while triggering one of the force skills awoken during the Naboo surgery.

Technopathy was a useful infiltration skill that he uses excessively – sometimes in combat and other times in directing his subordinates to safety. No computer system was safe from him, whether or not it was a closed-network or an open-network. Although, his gift did require fifty-foot proximity to a closed networks' office building to access its information. The holosceen flickers to life projecting the images of the Master of Shadows, Master Yaddle, and her most recent protegee, Master Tahl. “Good afternoon, Masters,” Obi-Wan greets the green female Jedi, Master Yaddle, and the tall Noorian Jedi, Master Tahl. 

“Good afternoon my precious Padawan,” Tahl says teasingly. She had begun to call Obi-Wan her precious padawan when it quickly became apparent that the teen had terrible self-esteem and valued others’ lives above his own, to an almost suicidal extent. The name stuck though, because if anything Tahl adored her former Padawan.

“Good afternoon, Knight Kenobi,” Master Yaddle greets. “We have several pressing issues to discuss with you,” Yaddle continues. “Among them are several which can be considered emotionally damaging. You will be on partial leave for the next four standard months and will work with a mind healer. Also, during this partial leave, we have several projects for you.” Obi-Wan nods resolutely if somewhat cautiously. “Take a seat, Knight Kenobi,” Yaddle instructs. Obi-Wan gratefully sinks down onto the monstrosity that is his chair. “Two standard weeks ago, after the revelation of the identity of the new Sith apprentice, Darth Tyranus, as Count Dooku, a medical exam was performed on Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Anakin Skywalker. We discovered that for the last twenty-eight years, Master Jinn has been under a Sith technique performed by allies of the unknown Sith master, most likely his own Jedi Master, Dooku. The techniques invert his personality making him cruel where he would be kind and greedy when he’d be generous. Furthermore, the Sith technique seems to have been targeting your relationship with Master Jinn, more so than any other.”

“But why?” Obi-Wan asks tensely, “Why was I specifically targeted?”

“We are uncertain. Grandmaster Yoda is requesting an independent medical and psychological exam using technology not connected to the central temple. The medical technology is being sent to the medic hall at the Dragon satellite temple. It will be on a closed network, you are to provide security for the technology. The medical technology will arrive, covertly, later this week.” Yaddle pauses, as Tahl continues for her.

“Padawan Skywalker was also influenced by the technique through the training bond he shared with Master Jinn,” Tahl informs her precious padawan. “He’s made some controversial decisions that require extensive investigation and self-examination. He has been given four months to decide if he will continue as a Jedi or seek other employment. He, like Master Jinn, will be receiving counsel from a mind healer. He has also been reassigned to Master Freemor as Freemor’s Padawan. Master Jinn is still under sedation while a partial reversal of the technique is performed on him in the surgical ward. The reversal will be completed tomorrow morning, and he will be moved into a medical suite in the central temple afterward.”

After several minutes of silence, Obi-Wan asks, “what are my orders?”

“After your medical testing, within the next week, you will be partially relocated to the central temple, where you will be working on your assigned projects for four days of the week and attending your mind healing sessions. Three days a week, you will be working missions remotely from the dragon satellite temple with your specialist team,” Master Yaddle says succinctly. “Master Tahl will meet you at the temple next week with your room assignment and your assigned project list.”

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

Writing fanfiction has always been a stress relief for me. It has allowed me to use my creativity in new ways, to connect with people across the globe, and to share my passion with others. I recently encountered an individual who sucked the joy, which I had for writing fanfiction, out of me.

I can no longer write anything without wanting to hide my story from this individual’s criticism and demands. It isn’t so much the technical materials – such as building a plot or grammar and punctuation I am struggling with. That individual was quite helpful with those technical issues. However, I feel this individual is attempting to indoctrinate me with their beliefs and opinions. They got quite angry when I expressed a different opinion than theirs. They didn’t respect my boundaries when I tried to remove myself from the argument, “Let’s agree to disagree.” I felt scared, frustrated, and cornered, which is something – as a victim of emotional and physical abuse and PTSD – I try to avoid at all costs. I have a right to protect my mental health!

I do not feel I can continue to write fanfiction under these conditions. So henceforth, I am not writing fanfiction for the foreseeable future. I am preventing contact with this individual. Furthermore, it is likely that I will not be using my email address as the individual possesses it.

As to the fate of my fanfictions? I am allowing anyone to adopt my stories (except for “Once Upon a Time Turner”), so long as you give credit where credit is due. Please link back your version of the story to my profiles. I apologize to my readers, but for my mental health this cannot go on.

**Sincerely,**

k505, Savage Omens

 **PS:** I will not be giving out the individual’s penname as it would violate their privacy. I do not want you to harass them, because it would make neither me nor you, any better than them. As for a message to them – “I’m tired, please leave me alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent story written during a stressful period of my life. I am writing this to relax. I am taking requests for specific content, but cannot guarantee all of your requests will be used. This is not a fanfiction story that I am absolutely dedicated to... just a whimsy piece I will work on slowly over time.
> 
> Please leave a review, I want to hear from you...  
> It makes life just a little less lonely and stressful to discuss shared interests.


End file.
